Belüge deinen Nächsten
Belüge deinen Nächsten ist die fünfzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel und die fünfzehnte Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Spencer wendet sich an Alison's Bruder Jason, um an neue Informationen über die Mordnacht zu gelangen. Aria und Ezra beschließen, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren und zum ersten Mal gemeinsam auszugehen. Emily muss sich derweil mit einem eifersüchtigen Teammitglied herumschlagen, während "A" alles versucht, die Mädchen gegeneinander auszuspielen. Handlung Bei Spencer Zuhause, weckt die Mädchen, da sie glaubt, dass das Foto aus Jasons Zimmer gemacht wurde und schlägt vor mit Jason zu reden, wofür sich Spencer freiwillig meldet. Hanna versteckt in ihrer Küche etwas in den Essensschachteln, als gerade hereinkommt. Ihr wird mittels eines Anrufes mitgeteilt, dass Mrs. Potter einen erneuten Termin in der Bank ausgemacht hat. Spencer besucht Jason, der beim Baseballfeld trainiert und und zeigt ihm das Foto. Er meint, der Privatdetektiv, den sie angeheuert haben, hatte viele solcher Fotos und viele davon waren gefälscht, dennoch hält er dieses für echt. In der Schule ist Emily beim Schwimmtraining. Sie stellt einen neuen Rekord auf und Coach Fulton sagt, dass Paige nun Konkurrenz hat. In der Pause ruft Hanna bei ihrer Mutter an, da sie sich Sorgen macht, doch diese sagt, sie seien nicht nötig. Aria bekommt von Spencer zwei Museumskarten, die eigentlich für ihren Vater waren, jedoch will Aria sie mit Ezra nutzen, damit sie ein Date in der Öffentlichkeit haben können. In der Mädchenumkleide verteilt Paige Geschenke an ihre Teamkolleginnen. Sie beginnt eine Rede, wird jedoch vom Coach unterbrochen. Diese lobt vorallem Emily, für ihre guten Leistungen und Paige verlässt verärgert den Raum. Aria taucht in s Klassenzimmer auf, wo gerade ein Nachschreibtest geschrieben wird. Unter dem Vorwand, dass er sich nochmal ihren Aufsatz durchlesen soll, zeigt sie ihm die Karten fürs Museum und eine Krawatte, die er dabei tragen soll. An Hannas Schließfach teilt Coach ihr mit, dass sie nachsitzen müsse, da sie Sport erneut geschwänzt hat. Sie versucht sich mit ihrem Autounfall heraus zu reden, doch Coach wirft ein, dass sie vier Stunden lang beim Tanzmarathon mit machen konnte. Caleb sieht dies und macht sich über sie lustig. In einer Nachricht von A, wird ihr befohlen, dass sie eine Museumskarte zuspielen soll. Nach dem Schwimmtraining spricht Paige Emily an. Sie ist sehr feindselig und hat offenbar Angst, um ihre Kandidatur als Teamkapitänin. Paige macht einen homophoben Kommentar und Emily meint, sie müsse sich für den Sieg mehr anstrengen, dann verlässt sie wütend den Umkleideraum. Hanna hinterlässt das Ticket im Namen des Rosewood Elternbeirats bei Ella. Sie trifft auf Aria, die sie zur Maniküre einlädt, doch Hanna lehnt ab. Aria denkt, es sei wegen der Trennung und als Hanna sie um langsames Angehen mit Ezra bittet, denkt Aria sie sei eifersüchtig. Beim Mittagessen erzählt Emily den anderen von Paiges Anfeindung und ihrem Geschenk, ein Armband mit der Aufschrift "Go Sharks". Das Armband gleicht dem von Ali geschenkten, sowie den nachgemachten. Spencer will dieser Spur nachgehen, um so möglicherweise A zu finden. Hanna bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen und versucht Ella abzuhalten zum Museum zu gehen, wird allerdings von Coach zum Nachsitzen geschickt. Beim Nachsitzen provozieren sich und Hanna, bis Hanna Ellas Ausflug zum Museum erwähnt. Caleb wird kurz darauf aus der Klasse gerufen, da er eine E-Mail von seinem Sozialarbeiter gefälscht hat, laut der er einen wichtigen Termin hat. Ausgehfertig, klingelt Aria an Ezras Apartement, doch er wartet bereits draußen in einer Limousine auf sie und hat einiges vorbereitet für ihr Date. Währenddessen endet Hannas Nachsitzen endlich und sie verlässt die Schule mit einem beklommenen Gefühl. Gleichzeitig versucht Ella loszufahren, jedoch startet der Motor nicht. Coach ruft Emily und Paige in den Umkleideraum, um eine ernsthafte Diskussion über Paiges homophoben Kommentar zu führen. Emily beschwichtigt sie und Coach entlässt die beiden. Die festsitzende Ella ruft Byron an, der ihr wegen des Autos helfen soll und gibt ihm die Schuld daran, dass das Auto nicht mehr funktioniert. Nach langem Gezanke, bietet Byron ihr an, sie zu fahren. Jason kommt bei Spencer vorbei, um ihr von der Echtheit des Bildes zu berichten. Außerdem wurde es aus dem DiLaurentis Haus geschossen, wohlmöglich aus Jasons Zimmer. Da er durch seinen Drogenkonsum kaum Erinnerungen an den Sommer hat, kann er nicht sagen, ob er sogar selbst das Foto gemacht hat. Als Emily Spencer von der Diskussion mit dem Coach erzählt, bekennt sich diese, Paige bei Coach verraten zu haben, in dem Glauben Emily einen Gefallen zu tun, doch diese wird sauer, da sie das Gefühl hat, Spencer denke, sie könne sich nicht selbst verteidigen. Aria und Ezra sind sehr glücklich auf der Ausstellung und küssen sich sogar in der Öffentlichkeit. Hanna besucht ihre Mutter bei der Arbeit, als gerade ihre Mitarbeiterin hereinkommt und erzählt, dass Mrs. Potter einen Herzinfarkt hatte und verstorben ist. Byron und Ella kommen bei der Museums Gala an, jedoch verstehen die beiden sich sehr gut, sodass sie sich stattdessen küssen und zu einem Date verabreden. In der Zwischenzeit ist Spencer bei dem Schmuckgeschäft angekommen und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Dame die gefälschten Bänder gemacht hat. Der hinterlegte Name der Bestellungen solle "Spencer Hastings" lauten. Im Schwimmbad trainiert Emily ein paar extra Runden. Als sie am Ende der Bahn auftaucht um Luft zu holen, drückt Paige sie unter Wasser, um sich für die getauschten Startplätze zu rächen. Emily kontert daruaf, dass sie sich darüber bei Coach Fulton beschweren soll und nicht bei ihr. An Hannas Schleißfach gibt Caleb ihr ein Teil von Ellas Auto, welches er am Vortag entfernt hat. Sie ist unglaublich erleichtert und schuldet ihm einen Gefallen seiner Wahl. Ella lädt ihre Tochter nach der Schule zum Shoppen ein und fragt wie die Übernachtung bei Spencer war. Aria lügt und fragt nach Ellas Abend, woraufhin diese ebenfalls lügt und sagt, sie wäre zur Ausstellung gefahren und hätte den Künstler kennengelernt, um zu vertuschen, dass sie den Abend mit Byron verbracht hat. Spencer erinnert sich zurück an die auf dem Foto abgebildete Nacht, in der sie und Alison sich sehr heftig und wortreich stritten und Spencer ihr sogar den Tod wünschte. Nachdem Spencer den Mädchen von ihren Erinnerungen und dass sie Alison auf dem Foto folgt, nachdem sie sich gestritten haben, erzählt, beschwichtigen diese sie. Die Mädchen schauen aus dem Fenster und erschrecken sich wegen des sie anstarrenden Jason DiLaurentis. Zum Abschluss bietet die Besitzerin der Perlen-Boutique einem Gast eine Tasse Tee an, welche dieser mit schwarzen Handschuhen entgegennimmt, und sagt ihm, dass sie genau das gesagt habe, was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Belüge deinen Nächsten/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery * Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin Nebendarsteller * Parker Bagley als Jason DiLaurentis * Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers * Paula Newsome als Coach Fulton Gastdarsteller * Charlotte Rae als Die Perlen-Boutique-Besitzerin * Ritu Lal als Denise (Ashley's Mitarbeiter) Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Belüge deinen Nächsten/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Hanna (Brief) Willst du deiner Mama helfen an $$$ Geld zu kommen? Dann verrate Aria's Mutter, was ihre Tochter verheimlicht. -A Anhang: Ein Ticket für die Vernissage. Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode